This invention relates generally to air storage tank drains and more particularly to an automatic venturi drain which expelled accumulated liquid in the tank along with the stored air withdrawn from the tank. Current engine air starter storage tanks utilize a pet-cock located at the low point of the tank for periodic removal of liquids. Typically this is a maintenance item which is forgotten. Various schemes exist for automatically activating a valve to keep the liquids out of the tank. These are complicated, requiring electric or pneumatic control valves and are, therefore, prone to failures.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.